Goodbye
by Hieigirl17
Summary: Sakura writes a letter to Sasuke while on a mission with Naruto and Sai. These are the feelings she was never able to express.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Goodbye**

_**I never knew I was such a burden to you. **_

_**Do you really think it's worth it?**_

_**Are you that weak?**_

_**I guess the real question is, am I that weak?**_

_**I could have been there for you, to comfort you.**_

_**I miss you so much.**_

_**I find my self walking the path to your house occasionally.**_

_**Sometimes I let myself in, I hope you don't mind.**_

_**Your home is so organized.**_

_**I wonder how you got along so well.**_

_**It must have been hard being alone.**_

_**I guess you and Naruto aren't all that different.**_

_**Do you miss us?**_

_**Konoha?**_

_**I worry about you.**_

_**If you're safe or if you're hurt.**_

_**Watching you walk away was so painful, it's like a bad dream.**_

_**I find myself wanting to follow you everyday. Naruto is the same way.**_

_**I'm becoming stronger so that maybe we can meet again someday.**_

_**I have no desire to fight you.**_

_**I just need you back here with me.**_

_**Thank you was all you could say to me. I'm still wondering what exactly you meant by that.**_

_**Is it because I loved you, truly loved you?**_

_**I wish we could have had a real closure.**_

_**Because I do love you Sasuke Uchiha.**_

Sakura read the letter in her mind over and over again.

Naruto and Sai were sleeping already.

She watched the campfire burn.

With one last glance she threw the letter into the fire.

"Goodbye Sasuke."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was also sitting by a warm fire thousands of miles away.

It was the only light illuminating his cold room.

A breeze blew through the window.

He jerked back.

Did he just hear that?

Her voice, her goodbye.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I was listening to When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne and decided it was time for an 'I miss you story'. Well I'd really appreciate a review please. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Goodbye**

Days past and the group travel farther and farther.

Thunder echoed and lightning crashed through the sky. By that pointed everyone was drenched and cold from the rain.The night air didn't help much either.

As the group continued to search for a safe place, they came across a dark manor built completely of stone.

"Finally, a place to stay!" Naruto grinned gleefully.

"Wait, how do we know it's not a trap?" Sai questioned.

"Please, who would know that we were coming?" Naruto almost laughed at the thought.

Reluctantly, Sai and Sakura followed Naruto up the beaten path.

The door was old and creaked when Naruto pushed it open.

"Hello?! Is anyone here?!" He called out.

No response.

"See totally safe."

Sai and Sakura couldn't believe they were actually trusting Naruto in this situation, but it sure did beat the cold rain.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke felt uneasy as he sat up in bed.

There was definitely something wrong.

"Lord Sasuke." Karin stood in the doorway.

He stood from his bed. "I'm coming."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had started a fire in the fireplace.

"I hope this rain lets up, I get a bad feeling about this place." Sakura's voice echoed through the darkness.

"I'm hurt that you would say that Sakura."

Her head snapped in the direction of the all too familiar voice.

"Sasuke…"

"Come Karin, Suigetsu, we shall take care of them."

Within moments Sasuke, Karin, and Suigetsu were standing before them, Naruto and Sai were ready to fight.

Karin was looking directly at Sakura.

"I'll take care of her." Sasuke whispered.

With a blink Naruto was charging Suigetsu.

Sai was busy taking care of Karin.

She stood totally still, waiting for Sasuke to move.

Though she was strong, so was Sasuke.

Sasuke too stood still.

Naruto and Sai were preoccupied taking care of Karin and Suigestu.

In that moment it seemed like it was just them.

The entire room was black. As thunder crashed in the sky Sasuke made his first move.

He charged her as took out his blade.

She dodged with ease. He'd held back.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" She cried out.

He was silent.

"I'm not the same weak girl I used to be Sasuke!"

"Hn, really?" He managed to get a firm grasp on her wrists.

She struggled to get free.

"Karin come here."

She delivered a blow to Sai knocking him into the wall and ran to Sasuke's side.

He let go of one wrist and used his other hand to draw Karin closer to him.

They connected in a hot, fiery kiss.

Sakura used her free hand to grab for a kunai knife. She then jabbed it into his back, right below his left shoulder.

He broke the kiss and pushed Karin away.

"Sasuke if I have to I will kill you!"

His face became pale.

He grasped her neck.

"I'm glad I left you and Konoha behind." He smirked.

He felt something moist on his face. She was crying.

"Sasuke, I love you!" She pushed her self onto him, crashing her lips into his.

In that moment he could feel all her passion, her pain, her sorrow.

He closed his eyes and everything faded to darkness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bright lights blinded him as he came to.

"Where…"

"Konoha."

He peered up to find Tsunade standing beside him.

"But how?"

"When Sakura kissed you she had poison on her lips. Just enough to knock you out."

"Where is she now?"

"She's off somewhere. But she said these are for you."

There was a beautiful flower arrangement on the bedside table.

"That girl…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hey guys! I want to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I wasn't planning to make a second chapter at first but after a little fighting with myself I produced this. I really hope you liked it and thanks again!


End file.
